


【擎蜂】春宵

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: High Heels, M/M, Out of Character, Pole Dancing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 在擎天柱的春梦里，大黄蜂是个跳钢管舞的小荡妇。





	【擎蜂】春宵

擎天柱坐在第一排正中间的观赏位，目不斜视地注视着灯光迷离的舞台。亮黄色涂装的汽车人站在聚光灯下，斜靠在连接着天花板与地面的金属管道旁，曲起一条长腿，黑色高跟鞋在地面上踏出清脆响声。他的小侦察兵仰起头雕，垂下光镜看向他，接着银色舌尖缓慢划过一圈嘴唇，一只手掠过自己没有装甲保护的腰际，描绘那里令人遐想的曲线。

“Bee？你在这里做什么？”他听见自己用干哑的声音问道，勉强盖过轰鸣的电子音乐。

小机子没回答，只是随着音乐的节奏开始一边抚摸自己一边扭动身体，荧蓝色光镜却一直紧紧盯着他，像是在对他无声地说，只许你看我一个人。而擎天柱此时当然只看得到他——他像是中了什么病毒似的，无法移走自己落在他身上的灼热视线。他看到他双手揽住钢管，张开双腿，前挡板贴着管子蹲下来。他看到他轻盈地沿着钢管转了半圈，背对他翘起臀部，扭头眯着光镜看向他。

擎天柱一瞬间只觉得逻辑模块发出轰鸣警报——普神在上，大黄蜂的后挡板是透明的。挡在他的视线与那个小小的银色洞穴之间的，只有薄薄的几瓣保护叶片。他抖动臀部，周围几个高大的陌生TF开始向舞台上挥撒钱币，甚至有人掀开他的后挡板，将绿油油的纸币塞了进去。

大黄蜂对此似乎并不在意，又在钢管旁扭动了一会儿，之后踩着极细的高跟鞋缓缓走下舞台，毫不迟疑地跨坐在擎天柱的大腿上。“我在等你。”他贴上他的天线，舔了一口。擎天柱几乎抖了一下，还没反应过来，便被大黄蜂拽起手臂，带到了不远处的隔间。

大黄蜂先是将他推倒在床上，接着爬上他的机体，抚摸亲吻他。他拉起擎天柱宽大的手掌放到自己腰间，与他一起触碰那些裸露在外的敏感线路。他开始发出轻声的喘息，机体摇晃着，俯下身用透明的对接面板去磨蹭擎天柱的腿间。

“打开你的前挡板。”他命令自己的长官。

擎天柱的光镜暗沉，怔愣地盯着大黄蜂，像是在与逻辑模块做最后的斗争。啪，他的前挡板收起，输出管随即弹出，挺立在空气中。去他炉渣的逻辑吧——他在芯中想着。他美味的蜂蜜已经酿好了，而他还在等什么呢？

抖着翅膀的小蜜蜂发出一声赞叹般的惊呼。他低头看着大型机的输出管，仅仅是视觉冲击力就足以让他的对接管道止不住地分泌润滑液。他掀开自己的透明后挡板，那些被塞进去的钱币接连飘落下来，落在擎天柱粗大的管子四周。紧接着，黄色的小机子连任何扩张都没有做，径直坐了下去。疼痛令他发起抖来，亮蓝色的能量液与淡粉色的润滑液一同滑下来，渗入擎天柱胯下的装甲接缝里。

擎天柱皱起眉头，有些不大开芯。他不想看到大黄蜂伤害自己。然而紧随而来的快感冲上他的处理器，迅速掩盖了他的这些小情绪。坐在自己输出管上的小机子适应得极快，或许是因为润滑液足够多，又或许是他早已习惯了擎天柱的尺寸——他开始上上下下地扭动起来，又拽起大型机宽阔的双手，放在自己的机甲上。于是擎天柱攥紧大黄蜂的腰部，用力向上挺动，引出他一声接连一声的惊叫。

小机子索性让自己完完全全地伏在擎天柱的机身上，喘息呻吟着，伸出手指拨弄对方宽大车窗下隐藏的细小管线。身下的高大机体果然因此紧绷起来，低喘着加快了挺弄的速度。擎天柱也同样熟悉大黄蜂的机体内部，没错，就是这里——他猛地向上撞击，同时手臂用力将大黄蜂向下拉，硕大的输出管顶端进入到极深的角度，顶上小机子甬道尽头的油箱垫片。

到目前为止还从未露出过脆弱姿态的大黄蜂突然高声尖叫起来，两手无力地扒着擎天柱的胸甲，一双黑色的细高跟向后不停蹬踏着想要逃离，却被抓住腰部钉在原地。擎天柱死死顶住这一小片粗糙滚烫的金属，缓缓研磨，再退后一些以更大的力道重新撞上去，一遍遍重复着这些动作。

大黄蜂崩溃地混身颤抖，叫声都变了调，前挡板不知道什么时候弹了开来，露出滴落着交换液的小巧输出管。又是一记撞击，小机子仰起头雕，背后的门翼高频震颤着，手指抠进擎天柱胸甲与车窗的接缝里。他过载了，亮粉色的交换液射在彼此紧贴的腹部装甲上，火热的对接管道痉挛着缩紧，同时又涌出大量滑腻的润滑液。实在是太紧了——擎天柱快速挺动了几下，重重喘息着，将交换液灌进湿透的甬道，令仍在过载余韵中的大黄蜂再一次颤栗起来。

擎天柱安抚似的摸了摸小机子的门翼，想要将输出管从淌着各色液体的对接口内拔出来。然而大黄蜂突然直起机身，两只手臂撑着身下那对被自己的冷凝液和电解液弄脏的车窗，腰部又往下沉了沉。他勾起唇角，俯视着他的领袖，再一次命令他。

“我还要，给我更多。”

 

——————

 

擎天柱猛地从梦中惊醒，机体温度高得几乎要发出警报。重新上线的逻辑模块提醒他，这奇特的梦境一定是由昨天一起看的那部人类电影引起的。他在黑暗中眨眨光镜，扭头看到黄色小机子正在自己怀里安稳睡着，小触角贴服在头雕上，空气置换得安静而缓慢。

他扬起嘴角，摸摸大黄蜂的面甲，想到明明现实中的小家伙在对接时总是害羞得要命，甚至不敢看他，过载时都会强制下线。但好像梦中放荡主动的大黄蜂也不错——他瞟了一眼小机子那块黄色的后挡板——当然了，不论什么样的大黄蜂，他都一样喜欢。

擎天柱侧过身子面对他的伴侣，握起他搭在自己肩甲旁边的手，闭上光镜，在春日的夜里继续沉沉睡去。


End file.
